


【Echo×你】有个杀手是宅男还懒得要死

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	1. Chapter 1

  
01.  
  
香港街头人头涌动，你排在点单队伍的最后面，心烦意乱地伸出手指头去数自己是队伍里的第几个人。某个拿着一串咖喱鱼蛋的男生插队的时候，那个拉奶茶的师傅头也不抬，而你终于烦躁地低下头闭了闭眼睛，伸手从口袋里掏出了化妆镜。  
镜子啪一声打开，你假装正在端详自己额边被汗水湿透了的碎发，实际上视线落在镜子里的那辆蓝色轿车上。萧美莲独自一人坐在驾驶座上，车窗禁闭，冷气也没办法按捺她脸上不安的表情，车里只有她一个人，就是说廖子朗还在大厦里。  
队伍慢慢缩短，你往前走了两步合上镜子，把那面小小的化妆镜塞进了牛仔裤口袋里。现在已经是深秋了，但香港还是热得让人心烦，依旧是喝奶茶可以加冰的那种温度。你不敢想象大厦里会有多热，廖子朗不怕热，但是一热他就会出很多汗。待会儿还要坐莲姐的车回去，廖子朗估计要被赶到后排去坐了，她车里的香氛是绿茶味，不知道能不能盖住你哥身上的汗味。  
你忍不住回头看一眼，然后发现萧美莲也在扭头去看。蜗居一万多人的大楼近看就像白蚁巨大的巢穴，人进去就降格成昆虫，缩小自己的人格和需要，这才能在这种隐私缺乏的地方安居下来。这么小的地方如果给每个住户安排一个风扇那都得担心电路过载，空调就不用痴心妄想了，你哥肯定浑身大汗的出来。  
前面有个排队的女孩子突然间甩开她男朋友的手扭头就走，那男的一脸烦躁地跟她走了。你平白无故成了队伍第二个。走近奶茶店朝外的柜台都能闻到红茶苦涩的香味，拉茶的师傅旁边站着一个矮矮的学徒，正掀开锅子夹出新鲜出炉的鸡蛋仔。你深吸口气，把茶叶和甜品的香味都吸到肺里，试图让自己心静一点。萧美莲喜欢喝奶茶，廖子朗什么零嘴都喜欢吃，饮料买三份，鸡蛋仔和咖喱鱼蛋也买一点。  
你又忍不住回头去看了一眼，触目所及只有密集的人群，交通有点拥堵，自行车见缝插针穿过来穿过去。拉奶茶的师傅大声问了一句：“妹妹仔，要滴咩啊？”  
你赶紧回过头去点单。  
  
廖子朗从大厦里出来的时候整个人都跟在水里捞出来的一样。他走近萧美莲那辆蓝色轿车，拉开副驾驶车门坐了进去。  
车里冷气开得很足，刚坐上去他就像逃出生天一样的叹了口气。萧美莲问他：“弄干净了？”  
“干净了。”他说话的时候没看萧美莲，只顾着抽了好几张抽纸叠在一起去擦汗，那叠纸巾一贴在他额头上差点儿马上就湿透了。廖子朗一边擦着脸上脖子上的汗一边瞟了一眼后视镜，又问说，“阿妹人呢？”  
“买奶茶去了。”萧美莲朝车窗外面扬了扬下巴。  
廖子朗嗯了一声就没再说话了，专心致志地对付脖子上的汗。他刚勾起领子萧美莲就皱着眉头斜着眼睛看了他一眼，摆手就让他到后面坐去，廖子朗也不生气，推开车门就钻后座去了，出去之前还不忘记再多抽几张纸巾，萧美莲看着抽纸包里的纸巾一下子少了一叠。  
萧美莲扶着方向盘问说，“日本那边人不够了吧？”  
“早就不够了，火花去美国搞炸药的事情，日本那边也才一个真正下手做事的。”  
“管不过来了？”  
“要管得过来怎么会放走一个人跑来香港，要我们收拾手尾？”廖子朗把纸巾揉成团塞进裤子口袋里，“六号说让我们找个人去帮一下日本那边，不然剩下的那一个都快忙不过来了，再这样下去没完没了。”  
“你想让阿妹去？”  
“年轻人长大了多做点事情嘛，没事的。”他说着扭头去看车窗。你正提着奶茶小吃从拥挤的街道另一头走过来，看到车里的廖子朗的时候兴奋地朝他晃了晃手里装着奶茶的塑料袋子。他原本想说吃点苦头也没事什么的，但是最后也没说出口。  
他朝妹妹笑了一下。  
  
妹妹到车里第一句话问的也是：“弄干净了？”  
“干净了。”他接过你递过来的饮料杯子，柠檬红茶上面浮着几块碎冰，几大口下去爽快得很，他舒服得把脑袋都后仰靠在靠背上，也不管萧美莲会不会抱怨他把坐垫弄脏了。你正在往奶茶杯的塑封上戳吸管，廖子朗突然问你说：“阿妹，你有空给日本那边帮个忙吗？”  
“可以啊。”你回答的时候想都不想，把插好吸管的奶茶杯子递给驾驶座上的萧美莲。她接了奶茶就单手倒车，廖子朗在旁边说了句路上车多，别开太快。  
“这么听话？”萧美莲都没理他，她借后视镜和你对视了一眼。车子泊近前车的车尾，看她的样子都知道她肚子里盘算着怎么开快点，早点开出这条人多车多的大街。但在香港白天街上飙到这个速度有点少见，你不知道她怎么突然就开始这样了。  
“日本那个男的，我不知道怎么说，但是由美子好像不怎么想理他的样子。”她又说。  
“日本那边人不够——”你说道。这时候你莲姐开始踩油门了，你和你哥把整个后背都贴在了座位靠垫上，车窗外面好几辆后车连带着气急败坏的喇叭声都一下子被甩在了后头。车子在绿灯最后几秒冲过了十字路口，速度才放慢下来。  
“——所以搭把手也不是什么大事。”你把吊在嗓子上的后半句说了出来，“应该不是什么很难搞的人吧。”  
“这个应该不至于，你回去问问由美子，搞清楚了决定了就去找他呗。”萧美莲把喝了一小半的奶茶放下，终于开始双手认真开车了。廖子朗坐在你旁边松了口气，喝了一半的柠檬茶杯子被他捏得有点变形，饮料液面都快碰到吸管开口了。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
你坐在房间床上，手里捏着化妆刷对着化妆镜说不出话来，刚才差点儿手一歪把刷头戳进眼睛里去。旁边的手机通话开着免提，你姐在香港的大白天里给你打电话，问你收尾做得怎么样了。  
“一切照旧做完了，就是中途出了点问题让江夏出手帮了个忙。”  
“没什么事吧？”  
“没事，能有什么事。”你回答的时候颇有点心不在焉，眼影画好之后拿起眼线笔，你向前俯身靠近镜子，但快要触及睫毛根部的笔尖不断颤抖，你按不住自己的手。  
“那就好。”萧美莲听起来有点欲言又止的，而你终于放弃地把手放下，低头盯着手机等你姐问话。  
“你见到他了？”她问道。  
“早见到了。”你答道，“没说什么话，也没什么别的举动，他就是……不知道怎么说，他总是在看我。”  
别说是法国人，连江夏优都注意到这个了，按照他逆天的信息收集能力你确信他绝对能挖出不少你和奥利弗的往事。你不知道该怎么办了，但是答应了艾曼纽尔的宴会不能不去，不然你宁愿躺在宾馆床上玩手机。  
“没事吧？”你姐又问，这个没事和上一个没事可是两个概念。你的回答和之前一样，你和奥利弗之间的确是没事了。  
大概是廖子朗授意打这个电话，你第一次直接从一个异乡跳到另一个异乡，没回过香港去征求你哥的意见，他想知道进度，但是萧美莲似乎把他当担忧理解成了另一种意思，不过显然这段对话已经没有办法再进行下去了。  
你们又多说了几句话，你姐挂电话了。你看着镜子里那个穿红色鱼尾裙的自己，这次没有开免提的家庭谈话了，但是握笔的手还是稳不下来。  
然后你做了一个你自己也不知道怎么回事的决定，你给江夏优发了条短信。  
大概过了有三十秒，他来敲门了。  
“你打算去那个宴会？”穿着牛仔裤头发还有点乱明显是在房间大床里打过滚的的江夏优问穿着鱼尾裙挽起发髻的你。  
“这不是明摆着的吗。”你把他拉进来，眼线笔往他手里一塞，“来吧天才。”  
闭上眼睛之前你好像看到江夏优脸上那个仿佛要骂人但是又底气不足的表情。  
笔头触上你的眼睫，你能感觉到男人的呼吸拂在脸上，你不知道他为什么要靠得这么近，以前给你化妆闹着玩儿的时候他都从来没靠得这么近过，落笔也从来没试过这么慢。但你依旧不敢说话，也不敢动，怕他画歪了。你闻着他的呼吸和气味，那股颤抖好像慢慢从手腕上扩散到了你的全身。  
“裙子不错。”江夏优说。  
“嗯，多谢夸奖。艾曼纽尔买的。”你说，依旧闭着眼睛。笔触离开你的右眼，他花了这么长时间才画好一边。  
噢又是法国人。江夏优忍住故意帮你把眼线画歪的欲望，这下他快多了。机械天才的手是细微元件级别的平稳精准，他泄愤似的把眼线笔的盖子盖上，幻想自己是收刀回鞘的武士，他刚刚饶了你一命。  
“你不去吗？”你睁开眼睛看着他的牛仔裤和板鞋，穿这一身住在巴黎最高级的酒店里真的非常奇怪，就像突然把一个程序员扔进了皇家宴会一样。当然也有可能是你没见过而已，你只是个后勤。  
“不去。”他认为自己的声音听起来非常生硬，并希望你也这样觉得。  
“有自助餐。”但是显然你没有。  
下一秒你就被江夏优弹了一个脑瓜崩，还没来得及喊疼就被他捏住下巴抬起脸来。他强迫你迎光抬头，他的手已经熟门熟路地从你化妆包里挑了一支眉笔。  
“业务熟练啊江夏君。”  
“看不惯某人把自己画成蜡笔小新而已。”他旋出笔头，这个神态突然间让你想起给注射器排出空气的古斯塔夫。在做某件事情的时候他们同样的专注而细致，江夏优用这种眼神看你，你就免不了想起某个暧昧的令你至今不敢与人提起的时刻。他靠得太近，你感到自己正在开始像那个高压锅一样发热。  
画眉倒是很快，你扭头去看镜子里的自己。眼尾的线条流畅地微微上挑，眉毛也匀称好看，你开始怀疑江夏优背地里练过。  
“你真的不去啊？”你又问。  
“怎么，离不开我了？”天才手腕往下一甩，那支眉笔干净利落地落入化妆包，正好卡在粉底液和隔离霜的缝隙之间。  
你没有接话，回头拉开首饰盒的抽屉，挑出一根金色的细链往手腕上绕。你专心对付手链的搭扣，不知道为什么突然的就觉得心里堵得慌，你不想理他。  
手链系不上去。江夏优好像有点看不下去了，他把手伸过来，手指拢住你的手腕，但他没有帮你弄好链子的搭扣，他一手握住你的手腕，另一手直接把金色链子扔进了抽屉里，然后他站起来，俯身，把手伸进了首饰盒里。  
那件白色圆领T恤的前襟一下子占领了你所有的视线，嗅觉告诉你这叫江夏优。于是刚才被他画好的漂亮眉毛拧了一下，你在心里恶狠狠骂了句脏话。  
但你没动。他从盒子里找出来另一根链子，银色的细链上镶着白水晶，他低下头来对付细链上那个小小的搭扣，有点散乱的刘海垂落下来，让你看不清他的眼睛。他把链子系好，还要握着你的手腕仔细端详了一下，他调整了水晶的位置，然后才满意地把你的手放下，然后往后退了两步坐在你的床上。  
你坐在他旁边俯身去穿高跟鞋。他低垂眼帘盯着你被鱼尾裙吊带勒住的锁骨，往上是耳根，有几根碎发没梳整齐，垂落在耳后。  
回到房间他就打开了自己的笔记本，眼都不眨就钻进隐藏分区里去，点开黑客程序，然后盯着红色进度条慢慢读条，黑入成功的一瞬间好几个监控画面跳出屏幕。他飞快地删掉了几个电梯和走廊里的画面，最后把酒店大堂的监控设置成全屏。  
人们穿着正装，在金碧辉煌的大厅里享受他们的夜晚。江夏优认得其中几个，比如德国人，他有几件很顺手的小玩意就是德国产的；香槟色礼服的是给你买裙子的艾曼纽尔，他们有点共同话题；还有几个英国人，不知道买谁的面子居然跑到了巴黎来，大概是看上了餐桌边的威士忌。很多人，很多人，最后他把画面定住，扫描程序开始自动筛选目标，最后出现在他屏幕上的是一张法国人的脸，姜黄色头发。  
奥利弗·弗莱门特。他有他想要的技术，还有一段他没参与过并且极有可能对他造成威胁的历史。  
这时候旋转楼梯上出现了一抹红色，她就像一池子蝌蚪里突然游进来的金鱼。  
江夏优马上合上笔记本，打开了衣柜。  



End file.
